Wieczny odpoczynek
by mortka
Summary: Severus, jak wiadomo, umiera. Przynajmniej teoretycznie.


_NA / Tekst pojawił się kiedyś na forum Mirriel. W obecnej postaci zmieniony. Mocno inspirowany. Pomysł w zasadzie nie mój, jak widać._

* * *

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył w swoim życiu Severus Snape, były zielone oczy. Potem umarł. Bez większego żalu, bo też nie miał w zasadzie nic więcej do roboty. Zadanie wykonał, a tłumaczenie się ze wszystkich swoich uczynków raczej mu się nie uśmiechało. Prawdę mówiąc, sam był ciekawy, co teraz się stanie. Nie spodziewał się niczego konkretnego, choć już wcześniej postanowił, że jeśli pojawi się jakiś tunel, to na pewno nie pójdzie w stronę światła. Nie tylko dlatego, że był mrocznym sukinsynem i było mu z tym dobrze. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że tam na pewno czekałby na niego Albus, a ten na pewno coś by wymyślił, żeby go dręczyć przez całą wieczność.

Nic jednak się specjalnego nie działo, żadnych tuneli, świateł, głosów, szkieletów z kosą, absolutnie nic. Poczuł lekkie zaniepokojenie. Może coś przeoczył? Może przegapił jakieś wyjście czy coś w tym stylu? Albo przytrafiło mu się to, co Czarnemu Panu i nie został zabity dokładnie? Szybko sprawdził swoje funkcje życiowe i stwierdził, ku swojej uldze, ich całkowity brak. Nie oddychał, serce nie biło, zaczynał sztywnieć, czyli wszystko w normie. Był zwykłym, porządnym nieboszczykiem.

To na pewno nie potrwa długo – pocieszył się i dla zabicia czasu pogrążył w myślach. Miał jednak wrażenie, że pamięć ma dziurawą jak sito. Dopiero po chwili zreflektował się, że przecież oddał co lepsze kawałki temu dupkowi Potterowi. Pytanie brzmiało: dlaczego to w ogóle zrobił i dlaczego akurat jemu?

Po niezliczonych godzinach bezczynności stwierdził, że całe to umieranie jest bardzo męczące. Okropnie się wlokło. Człowiek myśli, trach i koniec, a tu? Zaczynał powoli rozumieć, co Albus miał na myśli mówiąc, że są gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć. Nuda na przykład. W końcu wokół jego ciała zrobiło się małe zamieszanie. Ktoś sprawdzał mu puls. Co za magokonował, prychnął w myśli, zupełnie jakby ktoś z przegryzioną szyją mógł wstać z kałuży krwi i jakby nigdy nic pójść na drinka. Zwłoki uniosły się i zaczęły pomału zdążać w kierunku wyjścia z tunelu pod Wrzeszczącą Chatą.

Nareszcie – pomyślał.

– Czy on powinien mieć otwarte oczy? – wyszeptał głos, należący bez wątpienia do Minerwy.

– To się czasem zdarza – odparł ktoś inny. – Wie pani, pośmiertne skurcze mięśni i tak dalej. Severus wyczuł w jego głosie brak przekonania.

Oczy. Coś mu już wcześniej mówiło, że nie powinien mieć otwartych oczu. Severus zamknął je. W końcu wylądował w drewnanym pudle. Hm, zawsze myślał, że TO następuje wcześniej, przed pudłem. Ale co on tak naprawdę wiedział o umieraniu? Dobrze, że chociaż wyłożyli trumnę czarnym jedwabiem. Widział w tym rękę McGonagall. Pewnie czuje się winna – uśmiechnął się w duchu z satysfakcją. Co prawda to jej sykanie i pytanie wszystkich naokoło, czy poprzednio nie miał aby otwartych oczu, było całkiem nie na miejscu. Doprawdy, niektórym trudno dogodzić. Ostatecznie jednak wieko zostało zamknięte i zabite, całość spuszczona do dołu i zasypana ziemią

Teraz pójdzie już z górki – zatarł w duchu ręce. Nic jednak się nie działo. Najwyraźniej coś było nie tak. Na dodatek poczuł swędzenie w prawej stopie. Miał przeczucie, że nie powinien.

Sporo się nagimnastykował, usiłując dosięgnąć ręką nogi. Po drodze natknął się na jakiś przedmiot. Na pewno nie była to różdżka. A szkoda. Zaczął rozumieć, czemu Albus nalegał, by pochowano go razem z różdżką. Macając dłonią natrafił na pstryczek i po chwili namysłu nacisnął. Zwykła mugolska latarka. W jaskrawym świetle, które błysnęło z urządzenia, zobaczył wreszcie wnętrze swojego nowego lokum.

Na wieku trumny od wewnątrz była przyczepiona kartka.

_Martwy? Znudzony? Masz dość leżenia bezczynnie? Nie czekaj! Dołącz do nas. Czekamy na twe zwłoki w gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem, codziennie po zachodzie słońca._

Węszył w tym jakiś podstęp, ale z drugiej strony co innego miał do roboty? Trochę czasu zajęło mu oderwanie wieka i przekopanie się przez sześć stóp gliniastego podłoża, toteż gdy wygramolił się wreszcie na powierzchnię, był już wieczór. Niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę Hogsmeade, lekko jeszcze odrętwiały.

c.d.n.


End file.
